yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Slifer the Sky Dragon (original)
|phon = Oshirisu no Tenkūryū |trans = Celestial Dragon of Osiris |sinanimename = Silfer the Sky Dragon |image = SlifertheSkyDragon-LC01-EN-UR-LE.png |attribute = Divine |type = Divine-Beast |level = 10 |atk = X000 |def = X000 |lore = The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. |delore=Der Himmel erzittert und Donner hallt, um die Ankunft dieser uralten Kreatur und den Anbruch wahrer Macht zu verkünden. |itlore = Il cielo si contorce e il tuono ruggisce, segnalando l'arrivo di questa creatura antica, e l'alba del vero potere. |ptlore = Os céus se contorcem e trovões rugem, sinalizando a chegada desta criatura antiga, e o alvorecer do verdadeiro poder. |splore = Los cielos serpentean y el trueno ruge, señalando la llegada de esta ancestral criatura, y el amanecer del verdadero poder. |jplore = 天空に雷鳴轟く混沌の時、連なる鎖の中に古の魔導書を束ね、その力無限の限りを誇らん。 |krlore = 천공에 천둥이 울리는 혼돈의 시기. 쇠사슬 속에 고대의 마도서를 하나로 묶으니, 그 힘은 무한의 한계를 자랑할지어다. |mangalore = Every time the opponent summons a monster onto the field, the monster's ATK and DEF are cut by 2000 points. X stands for the number of cards in the player's hand. |jpmangalore = Ｅｖｅｒｙｔｉｍｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｏｐｐｏｎｅｎｔ　ｓｕｍｍｏｎｓ　ｃｒｅａｔｕｒｅ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｅｌｄ、　ｔｈｅ　ｐｏｉｎｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｌａｙｅｒ＇ｓ　ｃａｒｄ　ｉｓ　ｃｕｔ　ｂｙ　２０００　ｐｏｉｎｔｓ．　Ｘ　ｓｔａｎｄｓ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｎｕｍｂｅｒ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｌａｙｅｒ＇ｓ　ｃａｒｄｓ　ｉｎ　ｈａｎｄ． |tsclore = A dragon that can power up based on the cards in the hand. For every card in the player's hand, power is upped 3 levels. |rodlore = A dragon that can power up based on the cards in the hand. For every card in the player's hand, power is upped 3 levels. |ntrlore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the Field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monsters that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a Monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that Monster. |gx03lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. When your opponent summons a monster decrease its ATK by 2000. If a monster has its ATK decreased by this effect to 0, that monster is destroyed. |wc07lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a Monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that Monster. |wc08lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that monster. |gx04lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand × 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monsters that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with an ATK or DEF of 2000 or less, destroy that monster. |tf04lore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, destroy that monster. |wc11lore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that monster. |en_sets = |na_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |jp_sets = |ae_sets = |kr_sets = |gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) |ntr_sets = Other Cards |gx03_sets = Other Cards |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (13th July 2008) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 062, 065, 066, 067, 074, 075, 081, 084, 085, 096, 097, 119, 120, 122, 123, 129, 130, 131, 132, 135, 136, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 144, 145, 147, 148, 180, 182, 183, 185, 196, 199, 200, 201, 216, 219, 221, 222, 223, 224 |anime_gx = 004, 018, 075, 085, 179, 180 |anime_5d = 121 |manga_d = 106, 111, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118 |manga_r = 001, 002, 010, 032, SP1 |anime_mov = Present |lefttext = This card cannot be used in a Duel. |stats1 = Variable ATK |stats2 = Variable DEF |stats3 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |stats4 = Your opponent's monsters lose DEF |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |archetype1 = Egyptian God |archrelated1 = Duel winner |adv = Illegal |ntrstatus = Forbidden |gx03status = Forbidden |wc08status = Limited |tscdc = 0 |tscnumber = 833 |tfknumber = 175 }}